Sing 2, Tales of Fame, Friendship and Family
by The Storyteller and his Books
Summary: The Summervacation is only a jump away, but for the Moon-Crew there is no rest from Action. Be it from organising and managing a Charity Concert, or working at a School and a Beach Bar. From forgiving mistakes and accepting new circumstances, from fighting for your life and your freedom. From living your life as you are intending. For the Crew of Buster Moon the Show must go on!
1. Music is for everyone!

**Sing Book 2**

 **Tales of Fame, Friendship and Family.**

 **1** **st** **Arc: The Value of Passion and Friendship.**

 **Chapter 1: Music is for everyone.**

 _ **New Moon Theater, on the stage, Rosita´s Pov:**_

What is music..., where does it begins and where does it ends?

What is songwriting..., when are words forming a true song with a message and when do they become nothing but empty phrases for entertainment?

A Melody..., what is it supposed to be..., what is true, what is wrong..., when is it to be used and when not?

Is it all about blasting beats and insane riffs..., or will soft and classic sounds prevail?

Is modern music better than Classic music of the 16th century or even earlier?

Can Powerful opera-chants ever prevail over funky Gospel-choirs?

Defining Music..., how could anyone ever do such a thing?

Music is what you want to hear, there is no right nor wrong, there is no good nor bad style.

We are barely 1,5 billiards peoples on this world, most likely even more, and all of us has a different like in music, we might say that there are several fandoms for one genre of music, but it happens rarely that they all listen to the very same music, getting the very same messages from the songs like others do.

On the question of what music is, where it starts and where it ends, and what for songwritings can be called a true song and which aren't..., to be honest I cannot truly answer that question as well.

In my opinion a song is both, something which either tries to explain a real-life situation in all its aspects, good and bad.

Or something which can take your mind into the realm of undiscovered legends, fantastic stories and adventurous fairytales.

Anything which makes you dream with your eyes wide open.

We cannot truly answer your question with words, so all we can show you, is how we answer these questions for ourselves, by doing the best we can.

We sing.

( _ **Original: Come Alive by Hugh Jackman & Keala Settle**_)

Buster:

"You stumble through your days  
With your heads hung low  
Your skies' a shade of grey  
Like you´re trapped in a maze  
You're asleep inside  
But we can shake you awake!

'Cause you're must just stop to walking  
Thinking that's your only option  
See, you can flip the switch and brighten up your darkest day  
Sun is up and the stage is waiting  
Take your world and redefine it  
Leave behind your narrow mind  
And you'll never be the same!" 

Lucy:

„Come alive, come alive  
Go and light your light  
Let it burn so bright  
Reaching high  
To the sky  
And it's open wide  
You're electrified!" 

Buster (The Crew) :  
"When the world becomes a fantasy  
And you're more than you could ever be  
('Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open)  
And you know you can't go back again  
To the world that you have left behind  
('Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open  
So, come alive!)"

Buster:

"I once saw it in your eyes  
You had believed that lie  
That you needed to hide your face  
Afraid to step outside  
So you left the chance behind  
But you did not stay that way!"

Rosita:  
"No more living in those shadows  
You and me, we know how that goes!"

Gunther:  
'"Cause once you see it, oh you'll never, never be the same!"

Rosita and Gunther:  
"We will be the light that's blinding  
Insecure but we keep on shining!" 

[All]  
"You can prove there's more to you!"

Buster:  
"You cannot be afraid!"

All:  
"Come alive, come alive  
Go and light your light  
Let it burn so bright  
Reaching high  
To the sky  
And it's open wide  
You're electrified

When the world becomes a fantasy  
And you're more than you could ever be  
'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open  
And we know you can't go back again  
To the world that you have left behind  
'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open  
So, come alive!

Come one!  
Come all!  
Come in!  
Come on!" 

Ash:  
"To anyone who's bursting with a dream!"

All:  
"Come one!  
Come all!  
You hear  
The call!"

Buster:  
"To anyone who's searching for a way to break free!"

All:  
"Break free!  
Break free!

When the world becomes a fantasy  
And you're more than you could ever be  
'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open  
And we know you can't go back again  
To the world that you have left behind  
'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open  
(Hey!)

When the world becomes a fantasy  
And you're more than you could ever be  
'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open  
And we know you can't be go back again  
To the world that you have left behind  
'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open  
'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open

So come alive! (Come alive!)" And with this shout, the second big Show began, here at the Calatonia New Moon Theater, _**one of three**_ major shows for the rest of the Year.

Once again it has been a long way to where we are now, and much has happen.

Some may say it were only 4 months barely, but we know it was far more than that, it was a long time with many hardships, valuable experiences, good as bad times, starting from the preparation for the Charity Concert, over our beach time and the MTV Challenge, getting past _**Ash´s Kidnapping**_ and her later _**public engagement with Johnny**_ after we managed to safe her and _**Johnny´s false accusation and imprisonment**_ , as well as _**the different love crisis**_ we had to overcome, then there was _ **the Ballroom dance**_ _**for the grand opening of a new expensive Hotel for the superrich,**_ which Mrs. Noodleman kind of forced on us to participate in _ **...,**_ not to mention the reaction our male friends and husbands towards _ **meeting their once favorite Ex-S &M-Pornstar**_.

Who would have though that Norman had such fetishes.

All in all there were often times when I thought that one of us would be a goner, but in the end all those situations have miraculously solved themselves one way or another, all what was left was to bring this show on the road, show Calatonia a good time and make it forget to ever had a need to doubt us.

We are here and we will stay here, after all, Buster Moon still has a lot of ideas in mind for us, and we will most definitely not fail to be amazed by them.

Still, when I think back at how this whole mess has begun, I still cannot believe it, it all began with our ride towards the Theater, with 180 children accompanying us.

 _ **4 months before, Calatonia School campus:**_

As we entered the empty Music room of the Calatonia Elementary school, I was the least prepared for what I would encounter right off the bat.

"Good Morning Mr. Bovino, how a-a-a..., what the hell are you doing you idiot?!" None other but Jessica Colbart asked in complete disbelieve as we surprised none other than Felipe Bovino, a muscular rust red Bull, who was just in the middle off training, half naked with some weights in each palm.

"Oh Hello there Miss Colbart..., sorry I will dress instantly..., to my defense I didn´t thought that any one would enter until the second class!" The young Bull explained as he quickly grabbed after his T-shirt but couldn´t find it where he intended to search.

I saw how Meena had her eyes covered..., Ash simply looked away blushing..., I have to admit that this youthful muscular body did rose some arousement within me, but not enough that I would have been tempted by anything.

However, Miss Colbart on the other hand, had no shame showing what she thought of this, she quickly strutted over to the teacher, pushing the T-shirt, which she gathered from his seat behind his desk, into his arms and pulled him behind the curtain, only to come out a few minutes later, blushing and flustered with a dressed bull on her toes, who just had the most nonchalant smile on his face.

"Anyways, who are these people?" Felipe asked.

"This is Mrs. Ford and her friends, they said to help us bring the Charity concert on the road, since Mrs. Hepburn vanished into her vacation." Miss Colbart explained.

"Yeah I heard of that, that stupid woman just went rogue on us at the most crucial of times, our budget and experience is low anyways so how are they thinking of us managing all that.

180 students to evaluate and only 60 to sing in the Concert, means we have to tell 120 Students that they couldn´t make it and failed..., I honestly have no idea why I ever asked to come to this school as a teacher, it´s plain to see that its more about the school status and prestige, than the actual students!" Felipe Bovino stated, speaking what everyone of us thought, in the simplest words.

"I know, but we got a solution for it, basically it hasn´t been said that we must let these 120 students fail, and since we have no budget for a professional orchestra, we thought of letting those 120 students act as our orchestra, all we have to do is to train them in playing the instruments!" Miss Colbart stated.

"I see where your thoughts are heading, but even you, Miss Colbart, must admit that it is impossible to teach so many students to play like a professional orchestra in barely a week!" Mr. Bovino wanted to object and we nodded.

"We are well aware of that fact..., and since we cannot do that, we just have to let them look like an Orchestra, if this is all but a sham anyways, why not make it bigger than before to fit everyone in?" Miss Colbart asked and Mr. Bovino though about it.

"So..., if I got this correctly, you mean we do a playback concert, the only genuine part in it will be the singers?" Mr. Bovino asked and we nodded holding our breath.

"Well it usually isn´t my style to do something like that...!" He stated and the disappointment was big.

"...But since I hate it more to see so many disappointed faces before me, I think we got no other choice, so we might as well go with that idea, its do or die I guess!" Mr. Bovino explained and we all nodded.

"But how do we get to make the students go along with that scheme?!" I asked.

"Easy, none of them want to fail, so we tell them that they wont if they go along and in the end the School loves their reputation, if we would threaten them with exposing to the public that the entire Concert was a scam from head to toe, if it succeeds, I bet they will try anything legal to keep that from happening, so they have to let the students succeed.

It is the school's responsibility if their teachers are not motivated enough to properly teach the students all year long.

They await from us to bring them a miracle in less than a week, so they will get their miracle..., but it won´t make them happy!" Miss Colbart explained, with a dangerous fire in her eyes as if she just declared war on the Principals, maybe she has done that mentally.

"Music is a gift which can make thousands of people happy and forgetting the hardships of life for a few hours..., and that we have to use it for a scam like this really makes my skin crawl..., but if it is the only way to put a smile on the faces of 180 children I am willing to use it by every means necessary." She stated and we all nodded.

"But still these 120 children must get some guidance, otherwise it will all come to light as soon as they are supposed to perform, even a newbie would notice if someone can play, or act as if they can play in this case, or if they suck at even just pretending to play.

Still even with those few students in my Orchestra club are we too less to show them all the basic ropes of it and even if, we have far too less instruments for a full orchestra, we got maybe only 30 instruments at all, where do we get the other 30.

The plan overall is good but we have to find a solution to fill these holes in it." Felipe asked.

"Well I know from some of my Classmates that their Parents are part of the Town´s Orchestra, maybe they can help us teach them and lend us some of their spare instruments on top of that." Meena replied.

"Nice thinking, miss Kumara..., if they then also would volunteer to play as the actual orchestra within the shadows, we got a start!" Miss Colbart explained and I could already imagine how this would look like.

"We will need a bigger stage, taller and massively build, so that a whole orchestra of 60 people can sit upon it, with 60 singers in the choir and the instruments and other equipment, without it collapsing.

It must be strong enough to not pose a threat to the Orchestra which will be located right underneath them, their tones being submitted and amplified over Microphones and flat speaker boxes to the stage above, making it look as if the Students indeed would create the melody themselves." I mumbled as architectural plans unfolded in my mind.

"Maybe that could work but where do we get the budget for something, I mean we will have to pay the Orchestra, the material for the stage and all the special equipment as well as the construction costs, the School Direction will never ever allow this?" Felipe asked unsure.

"They will if they want to save their own reputation, they have advertised the Concert for 2 Months by now, if they now cancel it , it will definitely slay on the good name of these schools, especially if it becomes public that it was only due to the budget also if many students help us we will not need any construction workers to help us, we just build things ourselves." I replied and my Crewmembers nodded with determination.

"It wouldn´t be the first stage we constructed!" Ash stated nodding.

"Indeed, just as Ash said, if its under the direction of Rosita we can build anything!" Johnny replied and I smiled at them.

"Alright, Budget and Stage construction will be no problem, still that leaves us with the Material, the payment of the Orchestra and the Special sound-technical Equipment, where do we get them from?" Miss Colbart asked.

"I´ve asked Heather and her father agreed to lend us the Equipment if we advertise for his Shop as sponsor!" Ash replied and I was buff, once again I had to see how mature Ashley was, and how good our Crew works together..., if we do it in the family, we can do anything.

"The Material will be also no problem, I still got some connections from my previous Architect job and I have a lot of back-up from the Parents association anyways, if I ask for them they will surely help us as well, we got a lot of DIY-Housewives which will give us a hand, let me just text them really quick!" I replied as I took out my mobile phone and began to speak to my fellow Mothers about the happenings.

That they were enraged over the injustice of the School-Direction was self-evident, and they were more than just a little ready to help us.

"So with these two out of the way we still need to pay the Orchestra, and that will be tricky, if we do not be careful we will have no budget left for anything additional which might come up and in the end they have to be willing to go along with the scam anyways.

I can imagine that it would hurt their pride to let something like this happening, after all they all worked hard to be where they are now, while we basically try to force them to do the hard work for someone else's sake, so that they have it easy.

Any proud conductor would break his baton in rage, if asked such a sacrilegious thing!" Mr. Bovino explained.

"Indeed, and I honestly do not like the idea of asking the Children of orchestra-musicians to pester their parents into participating.

If anything I would like to hold it on an voluntary base anyways, after all this concert is meant to be for Charity, if we have to spent a large amount to pay the depts we make, by getting a full-fledged and willing Orchestra and all the other stuff, then the intent of it would be quite meaningless." Miss Colbart explained and all we could do was nodding.

"Just how shall we do this?" I asked myself.

"Aren´t we forgetting something important here, even if we manage to pull off the scam with the Orchestra, how are we supposed to motivate 60 students into singing 16 boring songs?

As much as I can see are most of them not even from the 21st Century.

It´s evident that Mrs. Hepburn managed to destroy any enthusiasm, which the students ever had, Meena is perhaps the only one who is willing to sing freely, all the others are afraid to mess up or just have no clue what to do!" Manuel asked.

"That´s a good Question, as I said, most of the student don´t have the same taste in music or even an interest in other things than what they like.

And since all 16 songs are classic ones, only a small percentage of the 180 students have even the drive to sing them." Meena explained.

"How about we just change the entire Tracklist, I mean no one , especially not the people listening want to be bored to death by classic-songs, it´s just not everyone´s cup of tea!" I stated.

"Wait what, but what about the Principals, they will not allow us to do just anything for the big Concert?" Miss Colbart explained.

"Well, all we have to do is to sing songs with the same message, just modern ones, and it might be good to put in different genres instead of a single one!" Rosita replied.

"That..., might actually work!" Nathan stated after thinking.

"Yeah...,, it´s worth a try, this way they all learn to appreciate music in general!" Mr. Bovino agreed.

"Then let´s go with this, maybe we find an Orchestra who is willing to try something new." Gunther explained and we nodded.

"So what's the universal Message from the original songs, what is the red cord which leads to them all?" he asked.

"Compassion for others, to see the world through the eyes of others and not only through your own, to banish self-centered mindsets and bring all of Beastkind together, but to always be aware that we are just animals and not gods, we do what we can to live our life and if required, to help others with all of our abilities!" Miss Colbart answered.

"Oh I see, there I got a couple of good songs in mind which we can play!" Gunther replied and I nodded, I bet we were on the same page here.

"Anyways, I think it is time to go and meet the Children in the Gym-hall, if anything we will have to ask them about their opinion as well, it´s not like we can decide everything over their heads, if we do we aren´t any better than Mrs. Hepburn and the Principals." Mr. Bovino stated and Miss Colbart nodded eagerly.

And so we made our way towards the Gym-hall, right upon the battlefield into our Camp, so to say.

 _ **Nancy´s Pov:**_

Buster Moon and Michael Conway.

It really seemed as if time stood still as these two men met here in the Tropical Beach Bar.

While Larry looked quite confused, I was expecting that Mike might make some kind of nasty comment before turning right around and leaving, but as after five minutes still not a word came out of either of both, I knew that someone had to break the ice.

"You guy´s know each other?" Larry, who also didn´t liked the sudden tense silence asked.

"Indeed!" they both answered in unison again.

"On good or on bad terms?" Larry asked further.

"Not quite sure!" again it was as if they both had some telepathic connection, which made them reply the very same thing at the same time.

"I was worried you know..., you could have called at least, after vanishing without a trace." Buster stated after he sighed long and heavy, most likely biting back some nasty comments he wanted to say.

"I know..., I´m sorry, but I got some dangerous stuff coming up and I had to get out of town together with Nancy or else these things might have caught up on us!" mike replied unsure.

"Dangerous situation..., as so often..., did your greed fell in the presence of Karma and has sold you out or what?" Buster moon asked with narrowed eyes.

"You could say that." Mike´s voice grew uncertain as his confidence from before began to shrink.

"Has it at least made you think about yourself and your way of life..., was it so effective that you might have the wish to change yourself?" Buster Moon literrally riddled Mike with his glance.

"Definitely..., if not for myself ten at least for Nancy´s sake..., I was the one who pulled her into all this, so I have to make sure that she can get through it unscathed, but for that I need money..., proper and clean money, money I have owned myself by working hard.

I love Nancy so I want her to be safe at my side and to build such a safe life up, I will have to gain money in a legal way..., that's why I Sing and perform." Mike replied and I had to blush a little.

"Last Question..., any thoughts about playing cards and rolling dices with the devil?" Buster Moon asked and his mine went even ore sour than before and I knew right along that it was a hint on Mikes previous side-occupation as con-man and Gambler and the trouble he got with Igor and his Gang.

Trouble he had brought along to the Moon theater.

"I don´t plan on rolling any Dices for the next few years and will gain our souls back from the devil..., somehow!" Mike replied, having understood the hint.

"I will need prove of that, otherwise I cannot allow you to work here!" Buster stated and suddenly it was as if Larry woke up from a trance.

"Now wait a second Buster, I am still the owner of the Bar and I think it is up to me to decide whether to take someone in or not, do not forget this!" Larry exclaimed a little furious.

"I´m sorry Larry, but trust me on this one, I had my fair share of worse experienced due to this man, ultimately his problems, which he had brought over to the Theater, caused the same to collapse 6 months ago!" Buster explained and the commotion had aroused a lot of attention as the entire team of the Beach Bar, minus the one who left earlier, came to take a look at the commotion.

"Wait..., really?" Larry asked unsure.

"You take a massive Glass-tank full of water, which was intended as stage for a show, you get a certain guy, bringing in a Gang of other big guys with Baseball bats and who knows what else and watch as they smash said bat right into the stage connected to the high Tank behind it, what do you think is the equation of that Calculation?" Buster Moon asked with the bitterest tone I ever heard.

"Chaos and destruction?" A female Persian Cat asked.

"Indeed, Chaos, life endangering situations such as the near drowning and suffocating of some of my Crew members..., and destruction., I had to witness my dream and my fathers reason to live collapse right infront of my eyes.

Maybe it was bound to happen anyways..., but that circumstance which you brought, mike, definitely accelerated the whole process.

And afterwards you came back, asking for forgiveness..., and believe me, I was so close to really forgive you for it, after all your performance was so amazing that even miss Noodleman wanted to later on congratulate you..., but you vanished on us, again, you just came and go like you wanted..., but instead of staying away a few days like the previous time, you left us for 6 entire months, no news from you, not even a simple message..., and now I suddenly meet you here.

As I said, a call would have been nice.

No Mike..., I will really need a lot of strong reasons why I should trust you this time!" Buster Moon explained and I was buff, from his exterior look you would never believe that he was one to hold massive grudges.

" _It´s as I always said..., if Buster says he hates you..., he hates you for real_." I heard someone whispering.

"What can I do to make me trustful to you?" Mike asked.

"I don´t know..., I don´t even know if you might not just vanish on us all in the next few days again, as so often." Moon replied and I guess that this might be what Mike did deserve.

If his problems would have only hurt him I would not say this, but as a matter of fact it didn´t do that, no it also hurted all of those around him.

"Well I don´t know anything expect of performing so maybe if I show you that I mean it for real, in the one way we know best..., maybe you can at least start to trust me again?" Mike asked.

"..., by all means go and try your luck..., it´s as Larry say, he is the owner in the end I cannot tell you to get out if he wishes you to stay, but at least it is my decision to decide whether I will trust you or not." Moon answered before he turned away and sat himself on a chair after pulling one for the woman on his side, another Koala, most likely his Girl.

"I guess I ill get no rest then, let´s just do this quick then get us a Room, okay?" Mike said as he put his bag next to me for me to keep watch over it.

"Show him that you have changed." I whispered in his ears before kissing his cheek making him blush.

With reddened cheeks he walked dover towards the Bar and jumped up on it before facing us.

"Well then, here I go!" he stated before he looked at me with that certain glance of determination.

 _ **(Original: No Dice (Cuphead song) by NerdOut (AJR`s No Grass today Cover))**_

"Mike:

I didn't play no card today

I already sold our souls away

We can't escape this game we play

With the devil, as his prey

I didn't play no card today

And now we fleeing everyday

Will we survive this game we play

With the devil, as his prey?

Racing for our freedom

With my Girl against my demons

Not monsters just normal people

But they´re still scaring me

I thought that I was clever

When I dealt cards with the devil

But now we're stuck forever

And it's all cause of me

Don't wanna keep being a churl

Just wanna protect my girl

We're just a couple of mice

So please just treat us nice

I didn't play no card today

I already sold our souls away

We can't escape this game we play

With the devil, as his prey

I didn't play no card today

And now we fleeing everyday

Will we survive this game we play

With the devil, as his prey?

We play in Clubs and Discos

From Angeles up to Frisco

I try with all my power

But I can't do a thing

There is no time for sulking

Even if none of this is working

I will just keep on working

If it saves Nancy and Me

Don't wanna keep being a churl

Just wanna protect my girl

We're just a couple of mice

So please just treat us nice

I didn't play no card today

I already sold our souls away

We can't escape this game we play

With the devil, as his prey

I didn't play no card today

And now we fleeing everyday

Will we survive this game we play

With the devil, as his prey?

Since I wasn´t so needy

I should´ve not been so greedy

And I know you can´t trust me

So I sing to you for proof

Don't wanna keep do this

It's all cause of my choosing

Now I smile with the music

Cause I will get us through

I didn't play no card today

I already sold our souls away

We can't escape this game we play

With the devil, as his prey

I didn't play no card today

And now we fleeing everyday

Will we survive this game we play

With the devil, as his prey?!" Mike sang and it was perhaps one of the most honest songs he had ever sung, he created it on our travels.

After hearing a certain song on the radio he began to hum along and before long or short he had begun to sing his own version of it, it matched us so well that I decided to note it down, for him to someday sing it in a show, I guess today it was finally ready to make its debut.

Mike´s own Cover song, _**No Card Today**_.

And it did had it´s effect as many of the here present people, myself included applauded, even Buster Moon had to admit that it was a good song although all he did was silently nodding, same as the woman next to him, the female Koala from before, the same just stared angrily at Mike, as if he personally offended her.

Seriously, what´s her problem?

"As expected you still have talent..., well if you are willing to take him in it is your choice and responsibility Larry, but I warned you, if anything goes wrong don´t come crying okay!" Buster Moon simply stated after a little while of thinking before he went back to whatever work he had to do.

"Well I guess that settles it then, you guys are definitely on board, anyways come along I will show you your rooms!" Larry stated as he led us upstairs.

As we were a little away from the commotion downstairs, Larry suddenly stopped on the stairs.

"Mr. Conway..., Miss Tanner, one thing I need to Confirm..., what Buster said..., about your involvement in the collapse of the old Theater..., how much of it was true?" He asked with a heavy sigh and narrowed eyes.

His face spoke of a man who needed to make quite the decision and who fought desperately with his second thoughts.

It was just fair to tell him the truth so I nudged Mike in the side to make him speak.

"To be honest I can say that most of it was true, indeed it were the same guys I owed money which caught me and asked me for it, not nicely of course.

As only way out of this situation and with full skin, I promised them to give them the money which was intended as the price for the competition, of course Buster wasn´t amused, not one bit, as Igor, the Leader of the Russian bear Gang demanded the money, as Buster tried to explain and reason him, Igor simply pushed him aside and smashed the crate in which the money was supposed to be, only for the stage underneath to crack.

While we were debating about the fact that Buster had lied to us about the money all along, we did notice too late that the entire Tank cracked and was about to burst open.

The massive forc eof the Tank then flushed us all aroudn the building and in the end outside on the street, as I came back to my senses I had already been washed down the sewers, as I hid from the Bear-gang, I suddenly hear a massive noise and felt an even more massive vibration shaking the ground, as I looked out of the sewer once the bears had bolted I saw the theater in bits.

In that moment fear overtook me, I just managed to get away from the bears, but I was sure that Buster would not forgive me that..., that none of the Crewmembers would forgive it to me, so I just kept myself hidden, until the night came, then I crawled back out and made my way back home, showering and trying to forget it all..., but regret took a hold off me..., as I heard about the show still being made I thought that maybe I could apologize and if I win the prize, I might could pay the Bears and prevent such a thing from ever happening again.

As I heard that there was no price to win anymore, I thought that it was better to blew this plan, Igor and his Gang had no idea where I was to that time and it might be better for it to stay that way.

But regret does not erase itself so easily, and after being humiliated by some spectators who thought of me as a nobody without talent, I realized that in the end I really was a nobody..., and a loser on top.

While the others sang and performed because of their inner dream, I always just did it for the money.

So I, more in rage of myself, made my way back to the theater to at least once in a while do the right thing.

I sang as best as I could do to make sure that even if Igor would find me, the people would at least remember me, remember my talent, recognizing it for once.

Well as expected Igor found me and was about to kill me, as Nancy showed up and saved me from this predicament, ever since we are on the run together.

That's all there is to know about this, in the end I almost always ran away from responsibility..., but not this time, I dragged Nancy into this so I will make sure to find a way to get her back out of it, its because I love her and because I wish her to be safe!" Mike explained and I had to blush.

"Ever thought about just leaving her and get Igor and his Gang of her tracks this way?" Larry asked and Mike nodded.

"Often enough, but whenever I speak of it Nancy gets really angry, so I have already blown this plan!" Mike replied and I nodded eagerly with a serious mine.

"I see..., I have now an overall view about what to expect... you guys may stay and perform..., but one thing is for sure, Me and my Crew we have kept this bar as clean from trouble as we could and now that it has been cleansed and been renewed completely, I will make sure that it stay like this.

So should your presence pose a threat to all of us, I will not hesitate to show you guys the door, got it..., you may hate me for that but this is me being dead serious, my crew goes before anything else." Larry explained and we gulped down some massive knots as we nodded.

"Alright then, anyways, welcome to the Tropical Beach Bar, may your days with us go by without any complications." Larry stated as he opened a door for us showing us a simple room with still covered furniture.

"I advise you to keep the clothes and special belongings away from the Walls for the rest of the day and you better open up the window for the fresh color to dry.

Food and Drinks are going on the house, but daily supplies are to be bought by yourself, otherwise the room is for free as long as you work hard.

Your show will contain 8 hours, 2 performances of 4 hours each, in the Afternoon from 12:00pm to 16:00pm and in the Evening from 20:00pm to 0:00am.

The Bar is open from 9:00am to 17:00pm and from 19:00pm to 3:00am so you have in total 7 hours to prepare your performance.

I advise you to keep it interesting and unique every time, making the songs a routine might become boring with the time passing, since we get a lot of workers coming at the end of the week, we might even be able to make your performances even better since most of them are professional musicians themselves, so they might help you and create unique performances.

In any way it is nice to get to know you, I will need to get back to work, relax a little and ake sure you are back in action, as I said before, in six hours Mrs. Noodleman will come for a visit, so you better think of a couple of songs to play.

In any way I hope you will have a good stay, see you later!" Larry explained, before he went back downstairs and as I saw Mike´s face falling, I knew that he thought about the same.

If Buster Moon is here, his crew will be not far away either.

" _The whole band back together huh, well let´s see what will come out of that_?" Mike mumbled with a crooked smile.

All I could do was to hold his hand and wish us both luck.

Luck that we succeed in gaining the trust of all of these people.

Luck that Igor and his men might not instantly find us.

And Luck so that we will survive for another month.

Luck was sure a thing we needed right now..., I just hope we haven´t used it up by now.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A/N: and with this Chapter we have not only our Prologue for the second book but also a little teaser..., I really would like to hear your opinions of the themes coming up in the further story, so PM and Review to your heart´s content.**

 **One thing is for sure, the lineup of artists, which going to be used in this Book is massive, in the last one we had almost 200 songs, in this one will most likely come even more songs.**

 **By now my list contains over 520 songs of all genres, which includes the songs from Book 1 and 2 and the upcoming Shows from Book 3 as well as the three Albums of Lance and Becky.**

 **The lineup of new Characters will become amazing as well.**

 **Here a little spoiler: one of the Original Character will introduce his little sassy, sarcastic and slightly pessimistic sister in this book, can you guess who?**

 **The New Book will be really started most likely Next Year, since I still got to finish with Solatoromansu Book 1 as well as defrag the Chapters of my Naruto story as well as correct and rewrite a lot of the story itself.**

 **And although I got much ideas for future Projects, will I not start with a new story for the rest of the year, I will continue and rewrite my existing stories for now, I hope you understand.**

 **If you got any song suggestions which haven´t come up yet in the overall story, please feel free to notify me, it can be anything as long as one can either sing or dance to it.**

 **In anyways I hope you folks also read the rest of my story, if you do you have my gratitude, and even if you read just my Sing stories you have it as well.**

 **Sincerely, yours truly, The storyteller and his books.**


	2. Express yourself with Music & Song I

**Sing Book 2**

 **Tales of Fame, Friendship and Family.**

 **1** **st** **Arc: The Value of Passion and Friendship.**

 _ **A/N: Hello and welcome to the first chapter written to any of my stories in the new Year, Happy New year to all of my Readers by the way.**_

 _ **Anyways after having to deal with some Real-life things in the last few months of last year, I finally was able to settle down and restart my writing pace again, so I hope you haven´t yet given up on me.**_

 _ **Without further rambling, I present you with my newest chapter for sing Book 2, I hope you will all have a good read.**_

 _ **Sincerely Yours Truly the Storyteller and his Books.**_

 _ **Ps: some of you made some song suggestions in my earlier story and I thank you all for doing that, I surely will get to use these songs somewhere in my story along the way, thanks in advance.**_

 **Chapter 2: Express yourself, with Music & Song, Part I**

 **New Moon Theater, Rosita´s Pov:**

To be honest, motivating the Students to go along with our scheme was actually easier than I had thought, all it took was a heartfelt speech from their teachers and Johnny, Meena as well as Ash.

Maybe it was because due to the age gap and the overall relation between the students and them, that it was easier to them to persuade the same.

Maybe I was Mother to 25 of the Elementary students, but only because I was proud of my opinion, and my children might take my side, didn't that mean that I could persuade anyone else with it.

Ash, on the contrary, was a Rocker and in many ways a Rebel against our current society of workaholics and career-models, not to mention against the various pressuring systems and forms of inequality which society nowadays has put onto us, in some of these things I even agree with her.

Overall, Ash was someone who learned to deal with hard and painful times and walk through life by herself at quite a young age, she is 21 by now, a little older than the senior students of the three Highschool classes.

However, considering the fact that she lives on her own since almost over 4 years, she became a self-funding musician at the age of 17 and although her path was by all means rocky, did she still make it work, somehow and in some way, without truly losing her path out of sight.

She kept her life together and even managed to get through heartbreak and other situations, although with a lot of help from our side as well.

But more than that, was she now since 6 months quite famous in the town and elsewhere around, the GoTube video of her performance in our very first show had overrun the views of the best videos of major channels and other stars, at least that was how Meena explained it to me, honestly I was lost after like two minutes.

I heard that after our shows 2 days ago, there were some reporters and even talent-scouts, which tried to get a piece of the cake, either for an exclusive interview or to try and recruit her for any major labels out there.

Luckily Ash turned one each of them down, simply saying that she barely had started her career and that she stood loyal to the family she had found in here, until she would be ready for more, but that could still be far away in the future, until now she would try her best to fasten her fanbase onto her as best as she could with better shows, better performances and new songs

Honestly, it made me tear up as I heard her saying that we were a family to her...

Johnny on the other hand had equal success with his performances..., not that anyone of us didn´t was successful, not at all…, but these two, as well as Meena with her amazing voice, were surely the stars of our Crew, at least what the fanbase of one each of us counted.

Next to his friendly demeanor and his easygoing personality Johnny was quite popular with the students, mostly the Highschool Girls, He might be older than all of the Seniors students, but he had a certain Charisma on him, which made people of all age and gender believe in his words, especially when he himself was confident about them as well.

Meena..., well Meena was Meena, there was no reason not to like this bundle of energy caged in a shy shell..., when she sang, the sun came out to listen as well, literally, she had such a way to turn the worst situations around with her sweetness and her careful words... and more than often with her amazing voice.

Once she really gets in gear to do something, without anyone, especially not herself, getting in her way, there was just nothing which could even attempt to hold her back anymore.

The Younger students and some of the older students truly depended on these three, but the reassuring words of their teachers surely had just as much influence on them.

Miss Colbart and Mr. Bovino were teachers and as such had already quite a close and far more important relationship with the students, than I could ever wish of having.

They managed to gain their trust over the course of the last year and if they told them that they could make it, then the students, even as hard as the path to success might become, just believed that they could make it.

With everyone raring to go we surely would win this competition without much problems…, or so I thought.

It all could have been so good, but of course there was one thing which always pulls out the wind in our sails…. When we move too fast forward.

"In a way it was obvious that they would be against it..., but I did not think they would right-out refuse to give us any more funding for a Concert they had announced by themselves..., it makes me really question myself, if I still want to stay at that school if they think they can just deliberately take advantage of everyone without giving a helping hand first." Mr. Bovino mumbled in anger, as we all sat here in the theater on the stage.

Shortly after getting the approval of the students we went to the direction of the School, explaining our idea and the way in which we would be able to save the reputation of the school.

To say they were not at all amused about us threatening them, was an understatement, they were furious that we even dare to attempt of putting the school´s reputation on the line this way.

As a contrast to our rather forceful suggestions, they resorted to threats themselves, they threatened both teachers with getting fired and receiving a bad evaluation and reputation at the Nationwide School Boards, their lives of teaching would be over if that were to happen.

At that moment I pulled the break and told them that we would figure something out ourselves…, it was cowardly , especially since I had suggested that idea in the first place…, but I did not wanted to be responsible, for those two to lose their job as well as any opportunity of ever continuing it, even in another place.

And so, as things are standing, we were without a budget to turn our ideas and plans into reality.

Not even for the stage…, it was as if the Principals assumed that we would do this in open air and acapella.

At the very least they allowed us to use the Auditorium of the High-school for the concert, which in hindsight was a major accomplishment from having barely anything tom begin with, at least we would no longer have to concern us with building a stage on our own, especially since we would lack the budget to pay for a proper one.

You can just so often clobber something together, before it ultimately fails.

Even if most of the stage the Crew once had built together was at the end of the show still standing could we hardly called it a safe place to perform, I was glad that the entire Theater was renovated with top quality materials, this way the stages and equipment surely will work for the next ten years if maintained well.

"The stage we have…, but what about the rest." I sighed under my breath, my ears flopped down, my mind running high in distress.

The students all sat in the seats where usually our guests sat, with equally disappointed mines.

At the very least they liked the view of the Theater as we entered, but the excitement was almost as fast gone as I came earlier.

"So, does that mean the Concert is cancelled?" One of them asked.

"No, they still want us to somehow get something done, but they refuse to fund us anything for the material we would need, or for a full-fledged Orchestra.

Heck, they said, they would not even allow it, if the Members of the Orchestra would do it for free..., in a way I can understand them...

Students have to do things on their own and should not cheat, that is the value a school should represent..., but the way they have gone on about all of this with Mrs. Hepburn, was a real crash and burn-suicide-mission, even a newbie Principal like Mr. Lancaster cannot turn their decision around, even if he would want to.

Still, if they preach a non-cheating politic, then they should also prepare their students in a way fit of the task to absolve…, we replacement teachers aren't qualified enough to get the job done when almost anything we need is lacking.

But of course these morons are still hellbent on letting only 60 children sing, while, as discussed before, the rest of you should be evaluated by the rest of your notes..., it just isn´t fair, all of you should get a chance like that." I explained and they nodded.

"So what shall we do, I mean the idea of letting 2 groups of 60 students play instruments instead of singing was by all means a brilliant idea, but what shall we do now that we do not get these instruments, nor an orchestra to play while we pretend to play.

Does it really fall upon us now to weed out 20 students of each grade?" Ash asked and honestly, I was at the end of my wits as well.

"Well..., this might only be an idea, but do we actually need an Orchestra?" Gunther asked with a sudden flash in his eyes, peeking my interest.

"Well considering the songs the students have to sing, it would surely sound better with one, I doubt just letting the record spin and letting the kids sing playback will do the job, I´m sure that this would not in the slightest be any satisfying for our guests.

They await to be entertained and not bored." I replied.

"Maybe so, but there are lots of other ways to spice up a performance, for example with synchronic plays or with a dancing part, what do you think?" He asked.

"Go on, you woke my interest..." I demanded, the spark in his eyes spoke of something he strongly believed in.

"It stands without question that it will be hard on us all to let 120 students fail, but as we now know it also stands out of question for us to get any funds for an Orchestra plus the instruments of a second Orchestra.

However, as much as I have heard from Mr. Bovino do at least a lot of the students know the value of rhythm and playing a basic instrument in sync, am I right?" Gunther asked while Mr. Bovino nodded.

"At least 30 of the 180 students are in the School Orchestra and that is something they learn in the first lesson…, but why, what are you planning?" Mr. Bovino asked confused.

"Something which might just safe us from needing to cram all instruments, which we can find in town and around in the villages, together and which still will surely become a great performance, it might well safe us some time which we will need for other important stuff in that matter.

30 are enough to teach the other Students which remain, if every Orchestra student can show the ropes to at least 2 of them each, e would all be able to handle all the other stuff.

"You had my interest, now you got my full attention, what have you planned?" I asked and the others looked at Gunther, just as full of anticipation as me.

"We long have decided that we throw most of the Songs they had to learn overboard and use different styles of music and songs with a certain message, so why don´t we add two more style towards it, one which only requires but discipline, a certain sense of rhythm and good physical condition...?" Gunther asked as he looked round in all the faces.

"Don´t stretch the arch any further, release it already." Miss Colbart demanded and the students nodded.

"We can let them Dance…, and...has anyone of you..., ever heard about _**Drum Corps**_?" Gunther asked.

"You mean the sync play of snare, tenor and bass drums, to create different melodies, like they do it in the Army drum corps or in a fanfare?" One of the junior Highschool students, I think his name was _**Jonas**_ , asked.

I knew from him saying that his father was a Lieutenant at the United states army corps, in one of Battalions which was stationed here in Calatonia.

"Indeed, thought there are many more elements to a drum Corps ensemble, like bagpipes and other wind-instruments.

It is not only the rhythmic playing of drums in a large group, no it actually has a real history dating back to the early years after the first world war and even further.

Maybe someday in history classes you might learn something about it, or you just ask your history teacher to tell you about it.

The percussion in the modern drum corps are divided into two different, equivalent sections, _the front ensemble or pit_ and _the back battery or drum line_.

The front ensemble consists of various instruments such as marimbaphone, xylophone, vibraphone, kettledrum, drums, cymbals, gongs, drum sets and others. The drumline consists of players who march across the field together with the show dance group and the brass section, run formations and play music. Usually four different instruments belong to this section: the snare drums, the tenor drums the bass drums and occasionally cymbals.

Most of the instruments we also have hear, although not all of them would we surely be able to still get a nice performance with it, if we have help of our DJ team." Gunther explained.

"Whatever you are planning, Gun, count us in." Manuel replied his eyes sparkling same as his brothers.

"But who is going to lead them, I mean if you want to do what I think you want to do, you will try to have 60 of the students do this Drum-Corps thingy, I might have experience with leading a class, but I am only accustomed of monitoring 30 students at once while performing myself, I have but only one head, you know." Mr. Bovino exclaimed.

"Well you are in luck then Mr. Bovino, as the coincidence wants it, I used to be in the Drum-Corps myself, during my time at the Army in Germany, back then as I had to go there for my mandatory service.

To be honest, as my physical condition isn´t really the best…, never has been though…, this was unfortunately the only thing they assigned me to back then, but in hindsight I was just lucky to have these 3 years in that Band, it was a breeze compared to what others had to do.

But of course was Dad not really happy, that this was all I was good for, that's why he held me in the army longer than actually necessary, 3 whole years h tried to make a soldier out of me, without success, in all that time I was in there, nothing had changed, I was still only assigned to the Drum Corps, which was my luck.

I guess he is still disappointed about it, even today, he wanted me to be his successor as General but that was never my intention.

My father is a General in the German Army, _**General Gerald Strassberger**_ , strict and harsh at time but at the very least as fair as he can be, I would say, at least with others..., but more than everything he is a little too old fashioned for my taste.

Still, through him and my time there, I was drilled for 3 years how to play drums in the right rhythmic order to create a melody, so I know quite a lot about it, in my last few months, just before a major competition, I even made it to the rank of a Drum-Major.

We finished the competition on second place, but for my first try as leader, it was better than anything I had actually hoped for back then.

So…, long story short, if some of you feel up to the task, we can get to that right away, but beware, just as I was drilled, I will drill you..., we got not much time anyways, so there is not a second to loose..., I believe to have seen some drums lying around here, somewhere in an equipment room." Gunther explained and it was as if t his idea had already been sat in stone, but.

"Maybe that might work, at the very least it breaches none of the Principals demands completely, its inside our current budget since they belong to the school anyways and it helps creating a performance with a certain Wow-effect." I stated and Miss Colbart nodded, as 60 children followed both Gunther and Mr. Bovino., under them Mr. Bovino´s Orchestra class, consisting of Elementary Junior-high and High-school students.

Which still left us with 120 students which had to be motivated once more.

Even if 60 Students would sing in the choirs, what to do with the other 60 which still remained, we had not much ideas and I doubt it to be a good idea, if we would create a dance group to accompany the other groups.

Even if, getting various choreographies done in barely 4 days was impossible, I knew that very well myself.

" _What to do, what to do_?" I wondered, as we all sat there thinking about some idea, anything at all.

"Music sure is complicated, it always looks so easy on tv, just a couple of rhymes, a few bad words, a catchy background music and some good choreographies as well as a decent camera-man and you are done creating a Music Video." One of the remaining students said.

"Well if you want songs without as much of a message, as the graffiti on the walls at the train station, then yeah, it is quite simple.

But to create real good music, is actually far harder than you might think, take it from someone who has experience in that." Ash replied with a snort.

"Would you mint to elaborately explain your reason for that claim, I am of the believe that the music nowadays is not that bad, even if it could be a lot better.

I agree that there is too much nonsense in most of the songs of this year, but please explain what you mean for us?" The student asked.

"Well sure, I would be glad to, first things first, let me give you an example.

How many of you know this song…?" Ash asked as she took her guitar, branched it towards an amplifier and played some cords as test, before she began strumming a riff.

 _ **(Scene-Music: Smoke on the water by Deep Purple)**_

"Hey I know this song…, wait how is it called again…, I have my thumb on it." The student from earlier stated, while many of the other senior-class students nodded.

"Isn´t that Smoke on the water from _**Deep Violet**_?" Meena asked and every student looked at her in shock.

"What´s wrong…., Mom likes to listen to rock from time to time, its her generation, Deep Violet, Eel C. /Dicey, King, Hiss…, it kinda is her guilty pleasure, even if she does not look like it…, maybe that streak run in the family, things are never quite the way they seem." Meena stated snickering.

"You are right indeed, anyways i´m long not done, we are just beginning, how about this one, you know this one for sure…!" Ash stated as she played another riff.

 _ **(Scene music: Back in Black by ACDC)**_

"Hah that´s easy, this is Eel C./Dicey with Back in Black." Someone stated while others nodded.

It was nice to see that most of the students knew at the very least that song.

"Good, how about this one…" Ash replied, once again starting a new riff.

 _ **(Scene music: Seven Nation Army by the White stripes)**_

"That is easy, who doesn't know this song, its _**Seven Nation Army**_ from _**The Black Dots**_?" The Student from earlier exclaimed.

"Alright then, time for something more harder to catch on." Ash replied as she played the next riff.

 _ **(Scene music: Sweet Home Alabama by Lyrnd Skyrnd)**_

It actually lasted 5 minutes until someone of us was able to find the right song.

Everyone had heard it before, but not many were able to truly say which song it belonged to.

"Alright that one was a little hard, maybe I should stick to omething easier, how about this one?" Ash asked as she played another tune.

 _ **(Scene Music: Smells like Teen Spirit by Nirvana)**_

"Oh I know this one, isn´t that Smells like Teen spirit from Shangri-La?" johnny asked

"Oh c´mon Johnny, that's not fair, you heard that song just yesterday, the kids shoul have the chance to take a guess or two." Ash stated dissapointed.

"Sorry, Honey." Johnny replied sheepishly.

"Alright that one did not count, so we got one last song, how many of you know this song, but i´m sure everyone here knows which song it is, you cannot not know this, can´t you…?" Ash asked as she played a soft one and my hand flew up high, faster than anyone else´s.

 _ **(Scene Music: Wind of Change by Scorpions)**_.

"I know this song from somewhere, I definitely do…, but I can´t seem to remember where or who played it…, but its also a very famous one." I stated, sure that I knew this song.

"Ain't this _**Wind of Change by Spiders**_ , my Grandfather used to often listen to it, he said it always reminds him of the fall of the Wall of Berlin." A returned Gunther explained, as he walked up on us with his students and the drums he found..

Many students groaned as this reveal, many stated that they almost had it, under them myself.

"Indeed, now guys, I want you to tell me what all of these Songs got in common, there is a distinguished characteristic, which connects them undeniably together?" Ash asked the 180 students infront of us.

"They are all Rock-songs?" Someone asked, while most of the students were confused as to what Ash was getting at.

"Yes that is one thing they got in common, but I mean something entirely different." Ash replied.

"They are all played by famous bands?" Another student asked, getting nods from others.

"Indeed, and that ties right to what I mean…, can anyone guess what I mean?" Ash asked looking at all of us.

We all thought about it long and hard, at least so it seemed, the ones who obviously seemed to know the answer were Manuel and Maurice.

"It gotta be _**the Recognition Factor**_." Manuel stated after a while as no answer followed anymore and most of the students had given up on it.

"Recognition factor?" I asked confused, same as the rest of us, little I had an idea what he meant, but I could not be sure about that.

"Indeed, right on the mark Manuel, the Recognition Factor, it describes songs, so iconic that you just know them…, which have such a distinguished sound that they are hardly forgettable.

Even if you don´t know the song´s name or the artist, you have at the very least heard theses songs on the radio somewhere, dozens of times, it are songs which you always will recognize as something familiar, some call such songs _**Evergreens**_ , songs which always will be sung and covered…, but most of all, always remembered." Ash stated and I knew exactly what she meant.

I knew a couple of songs by melody, which I can´t ever forget and which I often hum while doing housework at home…., but do not ask me what their name is or who composed the same, I hardly could give you any answer to that, unless I would ask someone myself.

"You are absolutely right Ash, however does this surely not only apply to Rock songs, Pop, Hip-Hop, Hard Rock, hell even Electro and House music have songs which you can easily recognize, either because the artists are famous for their unique style, or because they created such an hype around themselves, that you will recognize their songs even if they are thoroughly covered by someone else.

Additionally to the recognition factor is _**the Atmosphere factor**_ , you surely know what I mean, its when you listen to a song which describes a certain situation so perfectly that it literally gives you goosebumps listening to it, but not because they recreate a certain feeling in their songs, but rather because they take the mood into the song, rather than let the song create the same.

For example, _**Eleda**_ ´s song, _**rolling in the deep**_ , which Ash covered in the last show.

Although it tells about heartbreak, betrayal and the wrath upon feeling the same, is this song in no real way melancholic as we are almost used to nowadays.

It has a catchy melody, strong bass, and it is easy to sing along, it shows the strength to stand above all the negativity, which a cheating ex-boy- or girlfriend brings.

Another example for such a song about a serious theme, is _**Rehc**_ ´s _**Believe**_ , it also has heartbreak and the strength to stand back up and rise above it as theme, same as _**Tina Burner**_ ´s _**What´s Love got to do with it.**_

Although one each of these songs has the same theme, are their music styles different, but maybe because of that these songs will remain in our minds." Manuel explained.

"Indeed, but as my Brother said, those are not the only kind of songs and Genres which have the recognition factor, In EDM, Electronic Dance music, some songs are so funky and upbeat and recognizable, that they don´t even need a real song-text to become famous and forever remembered.

There are for example songs which require, expect of a catchy melody almost no text, only a few words and which still became mega-hits, for example _**Daft Skunk´s Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger and Around the World,**_ the latter´s whole song solely consists of the melody and these three words on constant repeat." Maurice explained, as he started a track on his computer and as soon as the music kicked in, I recognized that I indeed knew that song, I've heard it numerous times on the radio.

 _ **(Scene Music: Around the world by Daft Punk)**_

"Or _**I-Will Sixty-Five´s Move your Body and Blue**_ , or _**Biological Sisters' Galvanize, Iiciva´s Levels and Wake me up**_ and not to forget _**BHFAU`s Party Rock Anthem**_ …., seriously we could go on and on for days and we would still not be done, there are so many famous songs of great EDM-Artists, or Musicians overall, that its hard to count them all and one each of these tracks runs at least at every 10th house-party.

I bet that Decades ago, no one would have ever believed that you can make a world-famous song with barely three words, but Daft Skunk really did it back then, something courageous, something reckless and still amazingly avantgarde, something hardly ever heard before back then." Manuel stated and his brother nodded eagerly.

"Daft Skunk was the reason of why we even became DJ´s in the first place, if it weren't for them, we might have become musicians in a whole different genre, but musicians never the less.

Music has the power to move the world, one way or another." Maurice explained as he stopped the next track from playing.

"It´s as Around the world described, you can have fun, dance and have a god time, around the entire world, without many words, as long as there is good music.

A beat, a verse or a riff that gets you into high gear, that makes you unable to keep your feet from moving, your skin from getting goosebumps and your hearts from pounding.

That is what truly good music is all about.

Every year there are at least 10 newcomers, or artist which have been around a couple of years, which make really great tracks, no matter the genre, these are the songs and artists which people will remember, knowing that this particular song has been famous around that time.

Music is both, beautifully fantastic and also sometimes terrifying close to real life." Maurice explained his and his brother's mindset.

Honestly to that latter bit he said, none of us elder folks could agree more.

Music was for all of us both a means to express something as well as a force we were unable to contain…, or at the very least not enough, as it was in my case.

After the Kids began to discuss the things issued, they came to a conclusion, that although not everyone´s cup of tea, many of them knew the same songs, mostly due to their parents and relatives listening to them, or whenever they were played on the radio.

Ash and the Santiago brothers kept on playing the riffs or sang some of the songs for others to remember them as well.

 _ **(Music: All summer long by Kid Rock, Summer of 69 by Brian Adams, Say, Say, Say by Paul McCartney & Michael Jackson, Foot of the Mountain by A-ha)**_

Seeing this scene, made me really motivated for pulling off this concert and I had a feeling that somehow, we might get all done with preparations until the big day.

Thanks to Gunther´s counseling, 60 of the 180 students got a first lesson in a Drumline crash course, with Meena and Mrs. Colbart´s help, 60 other students decided that they would take care of the songs where a choir could be used, for all the other songs we had our main 60 students, the ones which had been chosen previously by Mrs. Hepburn.

Overall, although the day started with a huge burden being pushed upon our shoulders, the rest of it was quite productive, at least in my eyes.

And just like that another day came to an end, with much being accomplished…, I just hoped that tomorrow would be just as productive.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **A/N: I thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, there are surely more to come, so please stay tuned and don´t forget, I wrote a bunch of other stories, so check them out too.**_

 _ **Sincerely yours truly, the storyteller and his Books.**_


	3. Express yourself with Music & Song II

**Sing Book 2**

 **Tales of Fame, Friendship and Family.**

 **1** **st** **Arc: The Value of Passion and Friendship.**

 _ **A/N: Hello and once again, nice to see you back at reading one of my new stories.**_

 _ **I admit that writing this chapter has taken quite long, compared to how I usually write, but with the current times we are in, it is only natural.**_

 _ **As a delivery-driver for Pet-food I have currently enough things to do and often have to work overtime, so I can only really write on my stories during weekends, but of course that doesn`t mean that that's all I have to do all weekend long, no there are always some chores to do, which I couldn´t get to finish during the week, so the weekend is important to me for more than just writing, but also to cool down from busy weeks.**_

 _ **But since I decided not to leave the house on the weekend for the time being, in which the Corona-virus rampages throughout the world, I have a little more time than usually to write on my chapters.**_

 _ **So it might well be, that I will be able to write more for both my new stories, thanks to that.**_

 _ **You gotta see the blessing in disguise nowadays, right?**_

 _ **Anyways I hope this chapter receives some love from you guys and I hope you all stay healthy and interested for more.**_

 _ **Sincerely, yours truly the Storyteller and his Books.**_

 **Chapter 3: Express yourself, with Music & Song, Part II**

 _ **Calatonia School-grounds, at the parking lot, 18:30 pm, Rosita´s Pov:**_

After we were done with getting acquainted to the idea of what was coming at us, it was time to get back to school, which was soon about to finish, most of the students did left some of their stuff in their classrooms after all, which they would need for the next day.

As all of the students went on home, after school was out, I was waiting in the parking lot by my car, to meet up with my own children, who still said their goodbyes to their friends.

Gunther, Ash and Johnny were still with me, Meena had to get home, to care for her grandparents while her mother was away, at work, Nathan had apparently a get-together along with Rose, meeting up with his brother and the Girlfriend of the same.

To be honest, Nathan seemed a little off all day, and against my own better judgement, I decided to pry into his private matters.

As I spoke to him about what was going on, that had him spacing out so much lately, he told me, that it had something to do with seeing his brother after all these years, he told me about what happened between his parents, when the two of them were young and I was certain, that such emotions were bound to create quite the strange atmosphere, especially for a dinner together.

I just hoped he will be okay….

Maurice and Manuel went home early to work on their shows for the Beach Bar Job, as they had the biggest part to play, from all of us, additionally they put together a suitable song-list for the Charity concert, after each student, as well as ourselves, made our suggestions of what songs we could play, or which we liked to train for, to sing them as a choir.

Mr. Bovino and Mrs. Colbart apparently went out on a collegial get-together, to blow off some steam at a bar….., but I was sure that this was far more than merely meant to be collegial, it was obvious that the two had it going on together, so this was nothing but an excuse for a date between them two, a date with an obvious ending...

Overall everyone seemed so busy and still they found the time to help me in my problems…, makes me really happy to be honest, to have such friends which I could really count unto when it mattered the most.

"I think we can say that today was quite a bummer…, with all that backstabbing bullcrap going on in the principal's office…, but I guess in the end we managed to get 180 students riled up for giving it their best in this future competition against all expectations, so I think we may call it a success, at least for now." Ash stated, as we let the events of the day sink into us.

"It sure was a strange experience, to have so many people depend on my guiding for once, usually I was the one being guided in some way, not always in the right direction though." Johnny replied and I nodded, knowing what he was trying to say.

He surely thought about his own past with his father, who tried to get him into his criminal Gang.

"From here on out, we have to give it our all as well, there is no place for halfhearted behavior anymore, this is after all mainly for those kids and not for ourselves.

If we are doing this, we ought to do it right…, also we absolutely must stick this out together until the end, no backing out midway, unless we have a really damn good reason for it." Gunther explained and we nodded.

"That's for sure…, I might only be able to speak for myself now, since I am the mother of some of these kids, but I absolutely won´t let them fail, no matter what, I trust Manuel and Maurice to pick out songs which one each of us can sing and even practice at home, if that condition is met, I am sure that once things get serious we surely will make it, without failure." I replied and they nodded.

"Mr. Baxter, Ms. Simons!" We suddenly heard a voice shouting behind us, as we saw a young gorilla boy walking up on us, accompanied by my Children and Johanna´s Children, which Gunther was supposed to bring back home.

As their Mother was working two halftime jobs, to get by through this month with the halved pay, Gunther offered to take care of the kids, also because he is involved in the Charity concert anyways.

It was incredible how quickly she came to trust Gunther, but then again, what was not to like about him, yes he could be a little too hyper for old folks like me, but he was a good soul, someone you can depend on when it really mattered.

At the very least Johanna had a good feeling with entrusting her children to him, she took on a temporary half-day job as kitchen-aid at a nearby restaurant, which she often frequented in the past, this helped her to get by, apparently she had done that last year as well, she was well payed, especially for there were a lot of customers coming in, once the summer season hits the town.

Of course, Norman´s Mother knew about that, as Johanna asked her before deciding this, My Mother-in-Law was a understanding woman and Johanna, well she still had to feed 4 children after all.

The old owners were glad of all the help they could get and Johanna was a real good cook according to Gunther, who helped her yesterday evening with some cooking of his own, as he invited her and the kids to his home.

It was good to know, that she had Gunther on her side now, on which she could depend in these times.

Surprisingly his car could be fixed faster than expected and it was delivered to him towards the theater, and since Johanna had to work overtime, due to that job in the evening, she asked if he was able to take care of them until she would get back home.

As I said before, it was amazing to see how fast their relationship progressed, I definitely don´t like to let someone else handle my children, at least not someone, who I truly met for the first time just a few days ago…, so I thought but then I remembered that I once tried the very same, by getting a Nanny, just for me to chase after my dream.

In that case, I would rather trust Gunther and Johanna with them, than anyone else.

While I held this debate, of pro and contra about potential caretakers for my children in the near future, within my head, the same as well as their friends, and the young Boy who led them on, arrived to where we were waiting for them.

"Hey Jason, you got everything?" Johnny asked the young Gorilla, a young boy of 10 years, as much as I remember from his introduction the day before.

He said that he lived in an Orphanage at the East-end of Calatonia, and as it happened, Johnny and Ash decided to bring him home every day, until the concert was over, since they felt bad, to have him taking the bus to the east-end blocks all alone, so late at night, into a part of the town which was known for its high criminality-rate.

It was good thinking from Johnny, since he lived nearby.

"Yes Sir." The same replied eagerly on the question he was asked, as he showed Johnny his backpack and the keyboard he had borrowed from the orphanage, as a means of practice with Johnny.

He was supposed to act as the Piano player of the Makeshift Orchestra, but his greatest focus laid in training his very own passion, Jazz, Soul and Gospel music.

"Now look Jason, I told you to stop calling me sir…, i´m not that old yet, just call me Johnny and we are good." Johnny gently reprimanded the young boy.

"Roger that." The same replied enthusiastically.

"And no more Ms. Simons, Ash is just fine, I just get reminded too much of bad things, when I hear that name." Ash explained, while Jason nodded, just as eagerly.

"Well then, got to get going, otherwise the Sisters at the orphanage will get mad at you, you have a curfew that starts at 8 o'clock pm, so although we still got more than an hour to get there, you know that traffic is the worst at this hour." Johnny explained and the young boy kept on eagerly nodding.

Taking in everything said, just like a sponge.

In my opinion, he had taken quite a liking to Johnny, maybe because for Jason, the same seemed like an older Brother or some sort of father figure.

Someone who guides his way through a part of his life.

This Charity concert might be only little in comparison to a whole lifetime, but for this boy, who didn´t ever knew parental love and who had lived all his life in that orphanage, having someone to look up to was surely a blessing…, and I couldn't possibly imagine a better role model than Johnny.

Not for the last because Johnny was well versed in Jazz and Soul Music himself, which made him the perfect mentor for a boy whose passion was the very same.

I still remember how the two jammed together, Jason was a little shy at times, similar to Meena, although not quite on her level of shyness, he has an amazing voice and if he got in gear, he really knew just how to use it.

 **Flashback:**

"Alright Jason, I´m sure you know this song, so feel free to sing along, whenever you want to, you can try to play it too." Johnny stated, encouraging the young gorilla at his side.

Since most of the students were still reluctant to sing, we had to somehow coax them into getting pumped up for it, and what was better than to sing songs they liked.

"O-Okay…, I will try my best." The same replied shyly, as he sat next to Johnny on the Piano Bank.

"Well then here we go." Johnny exclaimed, as he cracked his knuckles and shook his hands to loosen his fingers, followed by Jason, before he began to play some notes on the piano.

 _ **(scene music: Moanin by Gregory Porter)**_

The song was one I too had heard before and the way Johnny played it now was perfectly for a beginner, especially since Johnny played the starting piece of the song in a slower fashion.

It didn´t last long before Jason was happily humming to the melody, then suddenly he began to sing, as if something forced him and he was unable to contain it any longer.

" _Every mornin' finds me moanin'  
I'm alone and crying the blue  
I'm so tired of paying these dues  
Everybody knows I'm moanin'"_

It didn´t lasted long as the first few students of the Orchestra club, joined in with other instruments, like drums, trumpets and so on, and before long, everybody who did something different had stopped dead in their tracks, to watch this little display of a creative learn-by-doing session.

I think this might be the best way for them to learn to come out of their shell, and Gunther and Johnny surely have found that out quick.

If we would hold endless lessons about music without them ever singing or playing themselves, then what is the reason we even try to teach them, that would be as though Mrs. Hepburn never left.

This here was by far the easiest way to see who had natural born talent and just needed a little push and who we had to help to find their own passion in music.

 _"Every evening finds me moanin'  
'Cause of all the trouble I see  
Life is a losing gamble to me  
Everybody knows that I'm moanin' _

_Lord I spend many a days and nights alone with my grief  
and I pray, really and truly pray  
somebody will come and bring me relief_

 _Every evening' finds me moanin'  
'Cause of all the trouble I see  
Life is a losing gamble to me  
Everybody knows that I'm moanin'  
Everybody knows that I'm moanin'"_

Surely this song has a bit of life´s truth, I don´t know how often I sat at the kitchen table in the morning, listening to the radio, just to hear that everywhere around the globe trouble and misery rules our daily life´s…, burning rainforests, terrorists running loose, mass-murdering, epidemics, wars and battles, corrupt politicians, bank-robberies and so on…

To be honest, I am afraid of letting my Children out of the house nowadays, especially since it wasn´t so long that Buster was nearly robbed by that street-thug and Norman could have easily got himself killed as well, or at least severely injured, if anything went wrong on that evening….., just thinking about it still leaves my heart freezing cold and myself shuddering.

I just don´t feel safe most of the time…, especially when I hear that such events happen not all too far from Calatonia, or even our homes.

If I could, I would stay at my children´s side 24/7…, but if I were to do that, I would hinder them in their growth process, how would they then ever become independent adults, if I were to practically glue myself onto them.

While I was drowning in insecure feelings, Johnny and Jason´s performance came to a close.

 _"Every morning finds me moanin'  
I'm alone and cry the blue  
I'm so tired of paying these dues_

 _Everybody knows i´m moanin´  
_

 _Every evening I'm moaning  
Cause of all the troubles I see _

_Life is a losing gamble to me  
Everybody knows that I'm moaning_

 _Lord I spend my many day and nights alone with my grief  
Well I pray, really and truly pray  
Somebody will come and bring me relief_

 _Every evening finds me moaning  
'Cause of all the troubles I see  
Life's a losing gamble to me  
Everybody knows that I'm moanin'."_

To watch these two, Johnny and Jason, together was like watching father and son having fun together…, I wonder if Johnny´s childhood had been similar…,well…, at least sometimes.

" _They sure look nice together…, I often wondered how Johnny might look like a father…, guess now I know how_." I heard Ash mumbling as we sat together, to listen to them two playing, accompanied by more and more students of Mr. Bovino´s Orchestra Class, who joined this improvised Jazz session.

( _ **BG-Music: Summertime and My Favorite things by John Coltrane, Liquid Spirit by Gregory Porter)**_

While they all jammed together, their faces happy and laughing, singing enthusiastically, I thought about someone I hadn´t though about in a long time, Mike…., to be honest I was surprised by Buster´s message today, as he prepared me for meeting that mouse again, which now also had the reluctant approval of Nana, as long as his actions were restricted…, I really wondered if that was such a good idea either way.

I cannot say that we really are on good terms, but I also do not per se hated him…, if anything I was just disappointed in him..., and I bet that I wasn´t the only one of the original crew who is.

" _I bet he would have played a saxophone part right now, all while making a nasty remark about amateurs trying to look good, before leaving our chins on the ground by his talent again._ " I mumbled but not silent enough for Ash to overhear.

"It is a shame that gaining a talent seems to often soil ones character, but even more often, those with a natural born talent seem to be of nasty character to begin with." She replied, and I knew she thought about her ex, Lance.

All I could do was to nod.

What I hated most about Mike, was that despite of his talent, his character was one of the worst I had ever seen, which enraged me, when I think about children like Edith having to struggle so much to learn songs and melodies for a concert.

It was a waste of talent in my eyes, but then again…, how much do I actually know about Mikes upbringing…, was I even allowed to judge him, just because of my on grudge…, who knows maybe he too had to work hard for his talent, the only thing genuine, which I could find about this man, was the way he played the saxophone and the way he sang, that was surely no joke but hard work, I knew that myself.

If nothing else, this was the most genuine part on Mike Conway.

" _Well whatever, it will become a messy reunion anyways, regardless of me wrecking my brain over it now or not_." I muttered to myself as I watched how now also Meena joined into the mix of these motivational performances, singing songs accompanied by Manuel and Maurice.

 _ **(Further songs: All the Stars by Kendrick Lamar and Airplanes by B.o.B)**_

While we all had a good time, as far as I could tell, the day began to come to an end.

Soon we would have to call it a day and bring the kids back home again, thanks to the school, for once, we possessed a huge Double-decker Travel bus, which brought us to the theater.

Otherwise we would have had to take the regular bus-lines, which means we had to drive separately, depending on how many places were even free in these busses to begin with.

It could have lasted hours until we all would have arrived at the Theater, loosing precious practice time.

It was definitely not easy to get 180 students to the same location, without the right equipment.

So, for once in this week, I was thankful for the Elementary School´s principal, to at least enable us to use this way, to help with the charity concert preparations.

If for nothing else, he too wanted this concert to be a success, but the support of the other principals and the rest of the direction surely was low and lacking, if I may say so.

 _ **Flashback end:**_

While I thought back to these hours before, my children arrived right before me, most of them with a smile on their face, the lesson today had them all raring to go for the concert and I was happy about it, especially to see a smile on Edith´s face again, apart from the frown and despair she felt two days ago, as she practiced late at night, or as she got to know that I was forced to replace Mrs. Hepburn.

It was pleasant to see that, despite her former unease, she truly enjoyed herself.

The only one who looked uneasy was Casper, he seemed to be a bit on edge lately, as he seemed to act carefully all day long, not as reckless as he usually acted, which was strange to be honest.

Casper was a little rascal, he always had been and there was rarely a week in which he didn´t caused any trouble for the teachers, but currently things seemed to have toned down quite a bit, which was a little alarming to me, I didn´t heard any complains from other parents of his co-students or from the teachers about him, for at least a month now.

If I hadn´t seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn´t really have believed, that he would change his usual behavior so drastically and so all of a sudden…., but apparently, he did, he seemed to be even more attentive in class than ever before...

I wondered if he finally realized that the key to the door of his very own future, was within his own hands and that Norman and me, we were merely there to keep him safe along the first years of that way, we were to show him the door, for him to decide whether to open the same or to keep it shut, until he was ready enough for this big step.

Casper´s exam-scores were always just barely over the average score…., enough for him to pass them…, He rarely ever seemed to put any extra effort into changing that.

But now things were different, since a month, was Casper as though he had changed from head to toe, even at home he had changed from a loudmouthed little brat, to a normal kid of his age, who grows up in a normal ordinary household, not that ours was any special.

In class as well, he seemed so much more present, than anytime before, at least so the other teachers told me yesterday, while I was in the teachers-room, as I prepared for my very first lesson.

They asked what I might have done to change him that way, to which I could not answer at all.

" _I Wonder what might have happened, for him to change that much all of a sudden_." I thought to myself, as my kids now all stood infront of me, everyone acted normal expect of Casper.

"You guys, do you have anything, nothing forgotten..., you´re all ready to go?" I asked and my Children nodded tiredly and yawning, for them staying up that late while working was surely harsh, normally they would have playtime until 20:00pm before they would get ready for bed.

But they all looked ready to go straight to bed, even Casper, which indicated just how tired and powered-out he was for once.

"Well then, let's go home everybody, Dad said he was able to get home early today, so he might have already arrived back home." I stated, as I bid my goodbyes to my comrades, before letting the kids Inside the car.

Luckily they were all still so small, but over short or long, we would have to buy a bigger car, once they grow up some more.

I admit, I was glad not to have been halted by the police by now, when I drove the kids to school, on days on which they were too late for the school-bus…, but I bet this streak of luck won´t go on much longer…, I had to talk with Norman about this.

It was more than just a bit dangerous, to have them all being driven without any real security, barely two of them fitted on one seat and in the seat-belt and there were only 3 seats in the back, but 25 surely was far too much for this car, it was an old hand-me down from Grandpa, so it was already far past its prime-time.

But I was skeptical if other people, without the needed competences, could even handle my children, let alone keep a responsible air around them, I was even too afraid at times, to let them drive with the school bus, especially when they changed the bus driver.

Maybe it was also due to my own paranoia, I was not ready to let someone else handle my children unless it is a teacher at school, where they sit, secure in a room, but I am certain that I have to take that risk…, someday the kids have to drive with the School bus every day.

My reason for driving them for so long, until today, is because I fear that something might happen to them, like a bus-accident, you often hear about buses wounding up in traffic accidents…, of course such a thing can also happen with my car…, I really hated to think about this theme at all.

" _Just my fear and worry getting the better of me…, but as long as I am allowed to bring them to school, I will do so without failure_." I thought to myself as I sat down on the driver´s seat, after all of my 25 piglets had taking their seats, as best as they could, in this cramped space.

"Well then off we go, back home, then you eat, brush your teeth and go to bed, today surely was an exhausting day and tomorrow might become even more hectic." I stated.

"Yes Mom!" they all replied in unison, some half-asleep, others still yawning.

All but Casper, who looked out of the window with a mine, as though he was deep in thoughts.

"You´re alright Casper, you seem so silent…, definitely more silent than usual?" I asked him as I looked at him in the back-mirror.

But as expected I got no answer, it was as if he was only physically present, but his mind far away, it was the same earlier during the day…, somehow that thought frightened me a little, he never acted like that before.

"It´s because of Violet." Some of the boys snickered with mischievous expressions.

"Violet…, you guys mean Johanna´s Daughter?" I asked unsure, but they all just kept on snickering, until I heard Edith´s voice, whispering to me.

" _Casper has a crush on her…., but she doesn´t like him, because he always causes trouble for others…., so he decided to change for her and now he´s wondering if it is enough for her_." Edith explained and I was buff.

To be honest it was the last thing I ever would have thought about, when seeing him like this.

The poor little boy was lovesick….., of all my sons, I doubted that Casper would be the first to ever fall in love with a girl…, I still remember the last time I had to visit school because of something he did.

Back then it too involved a girl, but Casper clearly had a great dislike for this girl and after some nasty remarks from her, which made it clear that she was not as innocent as she acted infront of her parents, Casper even went as far as to say that all females were stupid, mean and good for nothing.

With a light tap to his forehead I had to remind him that I, as his mother, too was a female and that without me he wouldn´t even have been born.

Back then he stated that I was the exception and after some pestering and nagging, he admitted that his sisters were also not so bad.

But to hear now, that the very same Casper had fallen in love with a girl just weeks later, was incredible as well as almost unbelievable.

" _Wow really…, but_ _how…, when did that happen…, I mean I had absolutely no clue, sure, I knew something was going one with him, but I would have never guessed it to be of such a nature, so how come, do you know that_?" I asked Edith unsure and in doubt as I started the car.

" _During a PE-class last month I assume, we were playing dodgeball and once again that moron wanted to brag around and show everyone how high and mighty he was._

 _Of course that failed massively, he got the ball right in his face, stumbled backwards and fell down to the floor ripping a nearby Violet with him, but he seemed to be conscious enough to flip around at last second to at least cushion her fall…, at least one thing I can see as good about that whole ordeal._

 _You remember, it was when he sprained his ankle last month._

 _Thanks to this maneuver Violet was not really hurt in any way, not that that mattered in that moment, she was furious either way._

 _However, in that split second as they landed on each other, her lips seemed to have met his..., and for like ten seconds both were frozen in shock and in a kiss for everybody to see…., but as I said, she was not amused at all about it, she snapped at him about his recklessness, ignoring the kiss completely._

 _I just though how stupid Casper once again acted and I regretted a little to have to call him brother…, but ever since that day he is like this…., as if Violet flipped some secret switch, which would transform him into a proper young boy._

 _Can´t say I don´t appreciate that, even though it is a little creepy to have him act like that all of a sudden, as if he has been replaced with someone else._

 _He keeps being distracted, I often see him stealing glances at Violet in class during the lessons or when the same haven´t started yet, he gets teased about it, but he doesn´t seem to even react to it._

 _All while she ignores him ever since…, or at the very least she tries to do that, since her friends always comment about it, I bet that she too must have heard about the sudden upcoming rumors about them both, I heard a lot of people talking behind their backs and it gets more and more annoying by the days passing_." Edith explained with a low voice and a sigh in pure annoyance.

" _He is becoming the laughing stock of the other girls in class, they all tease Violet about it, but she keeps ignoring it as best as she can, so I cannot say what she really thinks about all that_." Edith said, looking out of the window.

" _Casper got a crush, Casper got a crush…, Casper and Violet, sitting in a tree, k.i.s.s.i.n.g, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Casper with a baby carriage, hahaha…..!"_ I heard some of my sons chanting and I was painfully made aware of how hurtful the words of children can be, when they don´t really realize the far reaching consequences of their actions, I saw that in my childhood.

So I was surely not afraid to nip the evil in the bud.

"Kids what have me and your father told you about mobbing?" I stated aloud and all of a sudden it was dead-silent in the car expect of the radio running.

 _ **(BG Music: Clarity by Zedd feat. Foxes)**_

"If Casper got a crush on someone, then either leave him be or support him with what you are capable of, but we don´t make fun of family members about their choices in life, have you all understood me?" I asked with a stern voice and they all nodded.

In my opinion, you have to teach your children early about the crime of mobbing and bullying and their consequences, for both the victim and the bully.

It gets ignored and downplayed too much, especially in elementary school, at least that´s my opinion, if it was different back in my school time, some things might have run completely different.

However, one thing I knew for sure, I will not let my children become either of both, bully nor victim of such.

"Casper if you wish to speak about it later, we can get to that, you hear me?" I stated as I looked in the back-mirror to where my son sat.

"Okay Mom." I barely was able to hear his reply, something definitely got him deep in thought and I doubted that it was just Violet and his crush, or was that truly enough to shake his usual mood?

I was concerned, I guess no mother wants to see their children suffer inertly…, but even if it is such a delicate matter like the first love, I just had to barge in and try to help at least.

Then again, I should keep an eye on myself in this as well, too much help can sometimes backfire badly and I do not wish for Casper to hate me if something goes wrong….

While I drove my children back home with these thoughts in mind, Gunther was driving Johanna´s children back home, under them the girl in question, Violet.

 _ **19:00pm, Haloway Blvd., Gunther´s Pov:**_

 _ **(BG-Music: Spectrum by Zedd)**_

It was obvious to me, something was going on with Violet, she sure was a calm and collected, as well quite mature young girl, but something got her so deeply in thought, that she barely noticed anything around her.

"Hey, Alex do you know what´s with Violet?" I asked Johanna´s eldest son, as we drove through the streets of the silent town.

" _Not sure, but I bet it has something to do with Casper, you know, Mrs. Ford´s son_." Alex replied as he looked at his sister.

" _Oh I see, yeah I saw that the same was out of it as well…., you think she got a crush on him_?" I whispered.

"I hardly think that´s the case, I mean she always keeps saying that he´s so annoying and that she hates him, and also she keeps ignoring him lately.

I rather think she feels uncomfortable by his sudden change, as if she sees herself responsible for it…., I mean she did told him off quite harshly a month ago, when he accidentally knocked her to the ground, ever since he doesn't seem to be his usual self." Steve explained from the back seat, moving to the middle.

"Hmm, maybe but would it really make her that silent, I mean if she would say that it annoys her to see him like this, I bet he would jump right back out of it.., no in my opinion there is something different going on with her." I assumed while I concentrated back on the street.

Traffic was sparse tonight, but you never knew.

"Maybe its because of the kiss…, I thought it did not affect her and she just ignored it…, but what If it finally dawned to her, that she lost her first kiss with a boy to Casper, of all people." Claire stated in shock, before she looked at her sister with a worried glance.

"You think I should try to speak with her later…, or should I rather leave that to your mom…, in hindsight I wouldn't even know what to say I guess, i´m not really the best if it comes to romance." I explained.

"Well Mom is the same in that matter, if you catch my drift…, if Violet was to speak with someone, it would be better that Mrs. Ford would speak with her, I mean she is Casper's mother and knows him far better than anyone of us." Alex mused and I think he had a point there.

I knew things only out of context here, I might just make matters even worse, if I try to pry in Violets private life…, after all I am not even their Father, so who am I to invade the privacy of these children.

"Guess that would be for the best, after all Rosita is the Super-mom here, anyways, you guys wanna listen to some music, we still got a while to drive." I asked aloud.

"Sure thing, what you got?" Alex and Steve asked, it was incredible how much energy they were still left with, after this stressful day.

"How about a song of your home, Germany." Violet stated and it was the first time since we left the schoolgrounds, that she actually spoke to me.

"Sure I can do that, though I doubt that you will understand anything if it would be complete German songs, so how about we start with a few songs from a German artists and bands which aren´t necessary completely sung in German, I personally like this song because it is a song out of when I was around your age and the remix of it came out in my 30s." I replied as I stopped the current song and started a new one at the next red light we arrived, after scrolling in my playlists.

The song had a classic Pop style and it felt really old-school to me, which was exactly what I loved.

" _They say there is always an old in Gold."_ I mumbled as I listened to the song.

 _ **Original: Anyplace, Anywhere, Anytime by Nena feat. Kim Wilde:**_

"Im Sturz durch Raum und Zeit  
Richtung Unendlichkeit  
fliegen Motten in das Licht  
Genau wie du und ich

Wrap your fingers 'round my neck  
You don't speak my dialect  
But our images reflect

Drawn together by the flame  
We are just the same  
Embrace the wind and fall into  
Another time and space

Gib mir die Hand  
Ich bau dir ein Schloss aus Sand  
Irgendwie, irgendwo, irgendwann.  
If we belong to each other, we belong  
Anyplace, anywhere, anytime

Im Sturz durch Zeit und Raum  
Erwacht aus einem Traum  
Nur ein kurzer Augenblick  
Dann kehrt die Nacht zurück

Bits and pieces from your storm  
Rain upon me as they form  
Melt into my skin and I feel warm

Sweep upon me like a wave  
We are young and brave  
Embrace the wind and float into  
Another time and space

Gib mir die Hand  
Ich bau dir ein Schloss aus Sand  
Irgendwie, irgendwo, irgendwann.  
If we belong to each other, we belong  
Anyplace, anywhere, anytime

If we belong to each other, we belong  
Anyplace anywhere anytime  
I'm going to any world you're coming from  
Anyplace anywhere anytime

Gib mir die Hand  
Ich bau dir ein Schloss aus Sand  
Irgendwie, irgendwo, irgendwann.  
I'm going to any world you're coming from  
Anyplace anywhere anytime!"

The song on the radio really pulled me along and before I knew it I was signing softy along, while the kids listened to us, me and the radio.

"That was nice, although I did not understand the German part, I can tell that the overall theme is a loving relationship between man and woman!" Alex explained and I nodded.

"Indeed it is, you know I love the old-school songs about love, nowadays only a few new songs can really catch me in the same way like them, all the others are without much consistence, only wiggling booties, or home-video like Music videos of people partying excessively.

Most of what you see nowadays is one model / bodybuilder/ hot-guy type of man being surrounded by paper-thin women with sharp curves, lots of alcohol, drugs and more, its so stereotypical, that it almost makes me mad.

I mean do we all really have to be extra thin or extra muscular just to score with girls and vise versa, do we have to smoke and drink to get someone of the opposite sex, what about the love of people with normal physics, hell even we thick-bodied types would like to have a music video in which we aren´t discriminated, like way back in _**Nika´s Big Girl ( you are beautiful).**_

I would like to see dessous-, perfume- and other raunchy commercials in which not one Adonis or one supermodel appears, I bet these products would not even sell." I stated with a sigh.

" _Its as they say, sex sells_." I though and to my shame I felt anger welling up in me.

Usually I hid my emotions about such injustice quite well, but lately I feel as though that nearly everything in this world was there to spite people of my physics.

" _Where are my big-Boy, big-Girl commercials, without it being for diets, health-related content and stuff like that._

 _Show me a big and strong Viking beauty on a billboard, instead of an anorexic glamour goddess_." I muttered in suppressed anger.

"If mom would be in such a commercial, what would you do, Gunther?" Claire asked teasingly all of a sudden, with a wicked smile.

"Record the whole thing, so I can watch it over and over again, why you´re asking, wouldn´t that be obvious, I mean I like your mom, a whole lot.

If I could enter a lasting relationship with her, I would surely be the happiest man on earth." I explained and Claire and Steve snickered.

"I think you would be a good match to mom, we all do." Violet replied and that did came quite surprising to me, of course I knew that the kids liked me, they said so themselves, but this…, surely was nice.

"I truly have no words right now, but I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart." I stated and I even shed some tears of joy.

"Anyways I doubt this is the only song of a German band you got in store, right?" Alex asked and they all nodded in agreement.

"Of course not, I have like thousands of songs in my phone, of course I got more than just one German band in here." I replied as I scrolled through my music list, as we stood infront of a red street-light at a crossroad.

"How about something old-school, like really old-school, before the year 2000." Steve suggested and of course the kids were fire and flame for that.

I had witnessed earlier during our trip to the theater, that they truly liked music of the most varying genres and with my large music- library, I was sure to fulfill their every desire.

Music had been a passion of my own, besides of dancing, so I listened to anything I found as enjoyable, which also meant that I honestly had no real favorite genre.

In my opinion there is a genre for every mood you´re in and there are songs in every genre, which can describe one and the same situation, so picking one favorite style of music is just impossible, unless you are exposed to the same style 24/7.

"How about this song, it is also about love but this time its from the opposite side, earlier we had the love of a woman, now we have the love of a man, how about that…?" I asked and they were unsure, I bet they thought that I would make them listen to something so cheesy and oozing with romance.

But the song I meant was a classic, something you just cannot get out of your head once you have listened to it a couple of times.

"Well here we go, this one is from a duo which is well known in Germany but which has long disbanded.

Some might say that they weren´t good, but I personally like this song, even if I cannot really get behind the artist.

Music is all about the meaning, the message the song tells…., not about who sings it.

At least that´s my opinion." I explained.

"Well you have a point there, some of my friends like that one artist, which I personally dislike, I mean he´s just so …, I don´t know, it´s like he desperately tries to create himself a bad-boy image, excessive drinking, excessive smoking, scandals and etc.

I think his voice goes to waste thanks to that, for his songs are still quite enjoyable…, at least some of them." Claire stated and Violet nodded.

"You mean _**Just-A Beaver**_?" Steve asked and I saw how Alex contorted his face.

" _That guy again….., all the girls in my class are only talking about him anymore…, ain´t there anyone better or what_?" He mumbled.

"Well his success surely comes from mostly young teenage girls fawning over him, but as I said before, he does writes nice songs from time to time." Claire explained.

"Well I guess every artist has his hardcore fanbase, and that actually is quite important, if there is no one who recommends you to others, all you ever will do is playing in a garage, or if you lucky you get gigs in some bars and Nightclubs in your hometown.

Anyways onwards we go with the song, or else we arrive at your home before listening to it." I replied before I started the chosen song, it was a song with the recognition factor, at least in large parts of Germany.

 _ **Original: Cheri, Cheri Lady by Modern Talking:**_

"Oh, I cannot explain  
Every time it's the same  
Oh, I feel that it's real  
Take my heart

I've been lonely too long  
Oh, I can't be so strong  
Take the chance for romance  
Take my heart

I need you so  
There's no time I'll ever go

Cheri, cheri lady  
Goin' through a motion  
Love is where you find it  
Listen to your heart

Cheri, cheri lady  
Living in devotion  
It's always like the first time  
Let me take a part

Cheri, cheri lady  
Like there's no tomorrow  
Take my heart, don't lose it  
Listen to your heart

Cheri, cheri lady  
To know you is to love you  
If you call me baby  
I'll be always yours

I get up, I get down  
All my world turns around  
Who is right? Who was wrong?  
I don't know

I've got pain in my heart  
Got a love in my soul  
Easy come, but I think  
Easy go

I need you so  
All the times I move so slow

Cheri, cheri lady  
Goin' through a motion  
Love is where you find it  
Listen to your heart

Cheri, cheri lady  
Living in devotion  
It's always like the first time  
Let me take a part

Cheri, cheri lady  
Like there's no tomorrow  
Take my heart, don't lose it  
Listen to your heart

Cheri, cheri lady  
To know you is to love you  
If you call me baby  
I'll be always yours

Cheri, cheri lady  
Like there's no tomorrow  
Take my heart, don't lose it  
Listen to your heart

Cheri, cheri lady  
To know you is to love you  
If you call me baby  
I'll be yours

Cheri, cheri lady  
Like there's no tomorrow  
Take my heart, don't lose it  
Listen to your heart

Cheri, cheri lady  
To know you is to love you  
If you call me baby  
I'll be yours

"Isn´t that song sung by _**Pieter Dohlen, The MC of Germany search the Superstar, or GSTS**_ , I think I heard it before?" Alex asked.

"Isn´t that a song which Mom often plays?" Claire asked unsure as she was in thought.

"You better don´t play that song too often in mum´s surrounding!" Violet explained and I kind of got a vibe of uncertainty coming from her.

"…, Has it maybe something to do with your father?" I asked, but as soon as I asked that question, I just knew that I was right.

"First off, that man is not our father…., he might have been our maker, the one we sprung off from, but believe me, a man who leaves his pregnant wife for another woman, has absolutely no right to ever call himself a father, ever again." Violet stated in a sharp tone, while her siblings nodded, their eyes closed, all in complete agreement.

"Well you got a good point there, I also still cannot understand how someone could do such a reprehensible thing.

Especially to someone as lovely and bighearted like Johanna, there ain't a woman which can equal her in the way I feel about her, not even Rosita.

She is like the sun and I´m just a Planet rotating around her." I replied and they nodded.

"Well.., second you aren´t that far off…., that song…, as much as I have understood out of moms behavior, this song played as Harvey and mom had their first date together, so it is quite a bitter-sweet memory for her, I advise you not to play that song when she´s near you, otherwise she might become a sobbing mess." Violet explained in all seriousness and I nodded.

"Understood, Cheri, Cheri lady is hereby forbidden to play, until Johanna might someday overcome her sorrow and until I can turn this song into a better memory." I replied and she nodded.

"You really would do us a favor with that, I mean it is a nice song after all." Violet replied.

"So Gunther…, what song would you play if you were on a true first date with mom, can be in English or in German, I think mom understands a little German, at least she once read a newspaper article in a complete foreign language to me.

I think we get German Language in Highschool as an optional class next to Spanish, Latin, or Japanese.

Anyways about that song…?" Alex asked and I had a hard time to think about that question, I already played various songs on the radio or on my phone when I was with Johanna, so it was hard not to choose one of them again…, but then it made a click to me, there was one song after all, which I hadn´t played yet and which was surely going to describe my feelings for her.

I inserted the song in my playlist and played it off, as soon as we reached the next red light.

"If there was ever such a song for her and me, then I think it might be this one." I stated to the kids before the song played.

 _ **Original: Musik sein (There should be music) by Wincent Weiss:**_

Man, what a night that was, woke up all hung over at last.

Filled my cup, in slow-motion, with some coffee

Hey, if you like you still can stay here?

What follows is just uncertain silence.

You close the door, silence rules and my glance follows.

And what remains are trumpets, violins and choirs

Just something to kill the silence here.

Then heavy drumbeats, like on a drumroll, and then some soft keys.

Hey there should be music

Wherever you are!  
And when things get good, just play it on repeat!

Hey, there should be music.

Wherever you are!

And when things get good, yeah, when they get good!

The last time at the Beach, half an eternity ago

I´m gather my Besties and the most necessary things.

Let´s get out of our hometown,  
She gets tinier within the back-mirror.

And right in front of us, the saltwater kisses the sand.

And what follows are trumpets, violins and choirs

Just something to kill the silence here.

Then heavy drumbeats, like on a drumroll, and then some soft keys.

Hey there should be music

Wherever you are!  
And when things get good, just play it on repeat

Hey, there should be music,

Wherever you are

And when things get good, just keep it on repeat.

Repeat it, repeat it!

Over and over!

Repeat it, repeat it!

Hey, there should be music!

When we fall in love,

When Life throws us a right hook,

And when we get drunk from luck,

Shouldn´t there be music?

Hey there should be music

Wherever you are!  
And when things get good, just play it on repeat!

Hey, there should be music,

Wherever you are

And when things get good, just keep on repeat it!

Repeat it, repeat it!

Over and over!

Repeat it, repeat it!

Hey, there should be music!

Hey, there should be music!"

"Yeah I think that would be the song I would like to play when we will have a date.

Although I know there might have been a million better songs I could chose from, does this one feel the best…, for I feel that even when I show how much I like your mother, she is still a little uncertain about it…" I explained.

" _But then again…, she entrusts me with the safety of her own children…, I doubt you would do that with someone you do not trust…, so I am happy for now, how things are._

 _Still…, if I could be closer to her…, I definitely would go for it, all I know is that I wont give up on her_." I thought as I drove through the night.

"Well I certainly know which song would match to you, Gunther." Alex stated.

"Oh yeah, tell me, which one would that be?" I asked.

"Can you give me your phone for a second, I bet you got it in there." He stated and I nodded, unlocked my phone and detached it from its holding.

I didn´t minded handing my phone over to someone, I don´t have anything dirty in there…, at least not in there.

"This one." They said in unison as they inserted a song, and right in the first few seconds I knew exactly what song it was.

 _ **Original: Daddy Cool by Boney M.**_

"She's crazy like a fool  
What about it Daddy Cool?  
I'm crazy like a fool  
What about it Daddy Cool?  
Daddy, Daddy Cool  
Daddy, Daddy Cool  
Daddy, Daddy Cool  
Daddy, Daddy Cool

She's crazy like a fool  
What about it Daddy Cool?  
I'm crazy like a fool  
What about it Daddy Cool?  
Daddy, Daddy Cool  
Daddy, Daddy Cool  
Daddy, Daddy Cool  
Daddy, Daddy Cool

She's crazy about her daddy  
She believes in him  
She loves her daddy

She's crazy like a fool  
What about it Daddy Cool?  
I'm crazy like a fool  
What about it Daddy Cool?  
Daddy, Daddy Cool  
Daddy, Daddy Cool  
Daddy, Daddy Cool  
Daddy, Daddy Cool  
Daddy, Daddy Cool!"

While the song ran out, I still sang along, it was such an earworm…, for sure.

I loved that song, even though it had such few lines, but it was as Manuel and Maurice said…, even a simple sentence of three words only, with the right music behind it you can land an absolute hit, for future decades to come.

"I think…, mom would be happy with you, you are a cool guy…, but we decide not to interfere in her love-life, unless we deem it as too dangerous for her own safety, or if it spirals out of control." Claire explained while the others nodded.

"well, I guess all I can say is thank you very much…, you know you are far more mature than it looks like, sometimes I really forget that you are but children at the age of 8.

It´s so easy to talk with you kids…, maybe because my father always said that I was like a big grown child myself…, though he mostly only said it in spite, when I told him and mom about my dream." I stated and frowned a little, as I thought about something a little unpleasant.

It was not as if I feared my father, _**General Gerard Erikson Strassberger**_ , or if I hated the thought of returning back to Germany, it was just that I hadn´t had anything driving me back by now.

Of course, I went back when something Important came up, for example, _**my Niece Anastasia´s**_ 10th birthday, or the 30th birthday of my Sister.

Even if there was sometimes little support from my family, mainly from _**my Brothers Mathias and Sebastian**_ , for what I did and wanted to do in the future, were there after all a lot of good people who supported me, Mom, _**my little sister Jill**_ , _**Grandpa Balthasar**_ ….

Which reminded me, I haven´t heard from him in the last few days, he said that he would watch our show online or on TV, if he could, he even went as far as to insist, that he would travel all the way from Berlin to Calatonia, just to see this show.

Something which I hopefully managed to make him give up on, he was over 90 years old, anything could happen at that age…

I did not wanted him to hurt himself, he should not spent the rest of his life in a wheelchair, or worse, because of something, that happened to him when he tried to get towards one of my concerts.

Mom will bring him one of the first DVDs which come out, once she returns back to Berlin.

" _Better play it safe grandpa, stay at home and wait for it."_ I muttered as I turned in Johanna´s street.

"We soon have arrived kids, only a few meters anymore." I explained to the children which were already half asleep by the time.

As I drove into the empty parking lot of the Apartment, I could already see Johanna standing at the Window, before she came downstairs and out of the door.

"Oh thank god Gunther, you guys are finally hear, I was starting to get anxious an frightened…, I thought that maybe something had happened on the way." Johanna stated as she quickly opened up the door to the backseats and admired her chidren who had just fallen asleep, unable to keep their eyes open any longer, guess the exhaustion of today finally crashed down upon them.

"Naaah, luckily there was not much traffic tonight so we had a rather easy way from the school, I just drove a litle slower since there were some songs the kids liked to hear, and to not had to stop halfway through one, I dragged their homeway a little out…, i´m sorry if I made you worry, I will refrain from doing that again, if it puts you at ease." I replied and she nodded.

"I thank you very much…, maybe I am just getting a little paranoid nowadays, but it is rare for my children to be out so long, usually they arrive back home at 5pm at most and then stay until the next morning safe and secure in here.

This whole situation with the new school-hours has not yet sank in with me." Johanna explained her concerns and I could understand her.

"Well just know that I and the others at school surely will keep your kids safe, there won´t anything happen to them." I explained and earned a peck on the cheek for that.

"I know and I am gratefull for that, thanks a lot.

Anyways, you have to go…, or do you want perhaps to come in for some coffee…, I have to thank you after all for taking care of my children." Johana asked.

"Johanna, you don´t need to especially thank me for that, it is self-evident that I would keep an eye on them, I am hired as a voluntary teacher´s assistant in school for the time being, so it is kinda my job.

Also, being in your presence is reward enough, my dear." I explained and she blushed bright red as she picked up Alex and Claire while I picked up Steve and Violet, which were sleeping tightly right now.

"Oh stop it you, you making me blush." Johanna stated with a small smile.

"Unfortunately I do not am able to keep you company tonight, I have to get home to give mom her medics, she forgot to go to the Pharmacy yesterday, so I picked them up today in the afternoon break at the theater, but she has already gone almost a day without them, I bet the phantom-pain in her legs is currently at its max, wouldn´t want to make her suffer for much longer.

After all, if all things run right, we still might get to have that date we discussed about last weekend, on Friday during Noon-break, in that coffee across the street near your office, 3 blocks from the theater?" I stated and asked a little hopefully and I saw her eyes glimmering.

"You haven´t forgotten about it, i´m so glad." She exclaimed happily and I smiled.

"How could I, I have been excited for it ever since we decided on it." I replied and she blushed even more.

" _Just kiss already…_ " I heard someone mumbling from within my arms.

I recognized that Violet and Steve snickered softly, with half-closed eyes, urging me one.

"Well aren´t you two a little precocious for your age." I thought as I smiled.

"You sure look good with kids in your arms…, it kinda feels…, natural, I know you get along well with them, your mother told me about it last weekend." Johanna explained as she admired the way I carefully cradled both children in my arms.

"I see, I still wonder what you might have talked about up there, Mom won´t tell me a thing…, but consindering anythign that happened afterwards I doubt she talked bad things about me." I stated and she nodded.

2Only the best about you." She stated as she blushed again.

"What are you waiting for, kiss her already…" I heard it again and I was once again reminded that there were four precocious little piglets in our arms, which had currently way too much fun pretending to be asleep while eavesdropping on us.

"Well I guess I have to go now, its already quite late and…" I began but instantly saw Johanna´s ears flopping down.

"Well I think maybe I can still stay for a quick coffee; that time must be enough until I get home, but really just a quick one." I responded and her eyes shone brightly, like stars in the night-sky.

"Well what are we standing her in the cold for, come on in." She exclaimed happily as she opened the door and let me in with the kids.

I sat the kids down on the couch, before rushing back outside to shut down my car, whose Radio was still softly singing, with a song which matched quite right now.

(BG-Music: Eisberg by Andreas Bourani).

"but I am willing to show you everything about me, not just the white clean and crystalclear side, if you then still love me, I know that we will be together, for sure.

"I mmbled a si looked up to a waiting Johanna, who still cradeled Alex and Claire in her arms.

Seeing this sight made my heart beat faster than ever before…, I imagined it to be my children, which she was holding.

If everything played out right between us, maybe she soon will hold a baby Gunther or a Baby Johanna in her arms, I would really wish for that if I had three wishes free.

But for now I would just have a good few minutes with her, until I had to rush back home, I really shouldn´t leave mum waiting too long, who knows what could happen to her while I am here.

The constant Uncertainties I lived with day to day, hardly helped me to put my mind at ease, especially nowadays.

I had the feeling that soon something terrible might happen in my life, so I decided to enjoy the few joys that come in my life to its fullest, as far as I was able to.

Little did I know, that the crisis that I feared, was inevitably creeping closer…, from an angle and a place I had least expected at all.

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **A/N: Misery is creeping closer to our beloved Disco-Rambo and it won´t even be related to the future crisis, which the moon-crew will have to absolve, but what might come in the next few chapters is still a secret for the future, so keep on reading if you wanna find out.**_

 _ **Thanks to Pipom47 for your Song suggestion of Zedd´s Clarity, I will surely use it with full lyrics in a later chapter but for now this must do, as I am still not there yet, but later in the story we have an entire arc of chapters about the beach bar, so I´m confident I find a place to insert them.**_

 _ **Also a great thanks to Norozco772 for his support and interest in my story, of course that goes to all of you readers of all of my stories.**_

 _ **Stay healthy everyone!**_

 _ **Sincerely, yours truly, the Storyteller and his Books.**_


End file.
